host high school
by rproietti
Summary: Wanda moves from Minnesota to start a new life in beverly hills at west beverly high.
1. Arrival

**I do not own any of these characters the all belong to the beautiful stephenie meyer. I also wanted to change the appearance of wanda and use the movies appearances instead of the books for the others.**

**Wanda's POV**

As i sit on the plane to Beverly Hills, I think of my new life that is ahead. Melanie was so kind to offer me to stay at her house while my parents are packing up the house in Minnesota. The only reason i had to come out here early is because the school year starts in a week and my parents wont be in Beverly hills until a month.

As i think the plane lands and before i now it i am off the plane searching for Melanie, i guess i am really excited to see my cousin, i hadn't seen her in over a year.

As i search the airport my phone rings. I look at the screen and it is Melanie, i quickly answer it with no hesitation.

"HI, WHERE ARE YOU?" I say yelling into the phone.

"Hi... I think you just bursted one of my eardrums and I am at the gift shop"

"Okay, sorry i am just so excited, I will be there soon, bye!"

Before she gets the chance to say bye i hang up the phone and run over to the gift shop. I think i might of knocked a few people down on the way, but oh well i just so excited.

When i get there i see Melanie with a couple of guys hanging around her, i can understand why she was always so beautiful and popular. I run over and give her the biggest hug ever. The guys looked at me like i am weird or something but then i realized who they are.

"MELANIE, JAMIE and... who is this?" I say with the stupidest smile on my face.

"Oh... um this is... Jared my... boyfriend" Melanie says a little nervously.

"Boyfriend, why didn't you tell me?" I replied a little annoying.

"I wanted to surprise you but then i got all nervous, Jared, sweetie... why don't you take Wanda's bags to the car, i want to talk to her for a minute."

Jared picked up my bags and walked over to Melanie "anything for you babe" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

When Jared pulled away Mel's cheeks went bright red, i started to laugh."Not funny" Mel said, her voice was filled with embarrassment.

As we walked back to the car she told me why she did not tell me about Jared. It wasn't a very good excuse but it wasn't a big deal to me. When we got back to the car Jared asked it we were ready we both said yes and we were off to Melanie's house.


	2. First Day

One week later

Wanda's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I tried to hit snoze but i just knocked the alarm off my bedside instead. I let out a moan. As i was getting up Melanie ran into my room, she was wearing white high waisted shorts, a english flag singlet and red converses. She had her auburn brown hair pulled into a side braid that sat on her shoulders. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as Mel yelled...

"Wanda hurry up we have 20 minutes and your not even dressed, i am not going to be late on my first day back at school."

"ugh im getting up settle down" I replied half asleep. All Mel did was just storm out of my room and yelled one final "Hurry up". I quickly got up and choose my clothes, i put on a tight white crop top that said USA GIRL and it just showed my pierced belly button and then i put my red high waisted shorts on along with my white converses. I left my red velvet hair out and put on a black beanie that said LOL. I grabbed my black canvas bag and headed downstairs and out the door to Mel's pink convertible. I decided to skip breakfast because Mel would yell at me if i kept her waiting any longer.

I jumped in Mel's car and the first thing she said was...

"That was quick, i thought you would take longer"

"Yeah i didnt have breakfast i didnt want to make you angry because we both know how stuburn you are" I let out a little chuckle.

"I am not stuburn... okay maybe i am a little stuburn but not that stuburn" We both let out a little laugh.

5 minutes later we pulled into the school, as i was about to jump out Mel stopped me.

"Wanda, i know you can look after yourself but there are some people that i think i should tell you to stay away from... she was about to continue but i cut her off "Mel, i think i will figure it out myself" With that i jumped out of the car and Mel said "see you at lunch?". Yeah i will see you at lunch" i screamed back.

As i was walking down the main corridor i felt like eveyone was staring at me, but i just shook it off because i usually get a lot of stares because off my straight red velvet hair. I kept walking down the hall and i made my way to the office.

"Hello i am new here i just came to collect my things" I said in my most polite voice.

"Oh yes what is your name, dear"

"Wanda Stryder"

"Oh yes i will be back i just have to get your items from the back" While i was waiting i sat down in one of the comfy leather chairs. About a minute after i sat down a guy came storming in i dont think he was happy. He went to the front desk and banged his fist against the desk. The lady that was collecting my stuff came out and handed it to me and said...

"Here you go" The guy that had stromed in was now looking at me.

"Thank you"

"I also put a soccer tryout form in your folder because at your previous school you were the captain. Your timetable and locker combination is also in your folder. Oh hold on a sec i forgot your books i will be right back"

As i sat back down to wait the guy started to talk to me.

" Hi im Jason Evans but you can call me Burns "

" Wanda, Wanda Stryder. I can see why they call you Burns"

"haha yes because of my hair and by any chance are you related to Melanie Stryder"

"yeah she is my cousin, do you know her"

" You could say that"

What does he mean '_you could say that'_, would it be rude if i asked, but before i could say anything they lady came back in and handed me my books.

"Thank you" I said as i smiled to the lady.

After i said thank you the lady started talking to Burns i wasnt to sure about him he kind of creeps me out. I think i gonna try and stay away from him.

I walked out into the hallway and adjusted my beanie while i was walking to find my locker. When i got to my locker i put the combination in but it would not open, i tryed again and it did the same thing. I officially hate lockers now. I thought i would try again cause you know what they say third time lucky. The saying was right cause i opened my locker easily this time.

I put my books in my locker, but keep the 2 i needed for the first 2 classes. I shut my locker and to see Mel was standing there. "Hi" she exclaimed happily.

"Why are you so happy?" i questioned her

" i dont know but i think im going to but the soccer captain this year because the captain from last year Lacey left the school, and i am the next best on the team"

"Oh so thats why your so cheerful"

"I guess so, so are you trying out for the soccer team this year the tryouts are at lunch"

" i though we were meating at lunch"

"Yeah we were but i didnt realize the tryouts were today, so are you going to tryout, you are really good and i need a little bit of competiton to become captain"

"I guess so"

"Okay cool. I will see you at the tryouts, Bye" and she ran off before i could say anything else.

I had a look at my timetable to see Advance Math was first, what a great way to start the school year off. I made my way down to the classroom, but i didnt realize how late i was. Because it was advance it starts early because it had to go for an extra half an hour and i was already 15 minutes late.

"Shit" i thought out loud.

I ran to the classroom and when i got there the teacher said angrly...

"Why are you so late Miss..." i cut her off and said...

"My name is Wanda Stryder i am new"

"Miss Stryder i do not want to here any excuses, you are exactly like you cousin Melanie. Go take you seat now"

As i made my way to my seat a few guys were whistling at me, but i just ignored them and sat down. When i sat down one of the said "i like naughty girls" but again i just ignored them.

Half an hour later the class was finished. So i quickly wrote the homework down and left, but of course that wasnt going to happen.

"Miss Stryder may i talk to you" Miss Gorman asked.

"Um sure"

" Ian O'Shea come here for a second" He walked over a annoyed but then he looked at me and he smiled, Which made me blush, then he laughed a little.

"You called" he said impolitely

"Yes i did unfortunately" I laughed at her comment. but she just continued "i want you to show Miss Stryder around since you were the last one here. I would have got someone a little more mature but you will have to do"

"I'll be happy to" He smilled and held his arm out for me to link mine in his. His smile made me blush again, then he laughed again and i link my arm in his.


	3. Change rooms

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**_

_**"Miss Stryder may i talk to you" Miss Gorman asked.**_

_**"Um sure"**_

_**" Ian O'Shea come here for a second" He walked over a annoyed but then he looked at me and he smiled, Which made me blush, then he laughed a little.**_

_**"You called" he said impolitely**_

_**"Yes i did unfortunately" I laughed at her comment. but she just continued "i want you to show Miss Stryder around since you were the last one here. I would have got someone a little more mature but you will have to do"**_

_**"I'll be happy to" He smilled and held his arm out for me to link mine in his. His smile made me blush again, then he laughed again and i link my arm in his.**_

As we were walking i couldnt help but look at him. He sapphire blue eyes his perfectly brushed dirty blonde hair. His perfect muscular body, he was just so perfect. That was the only word that i could use to describe him 'perfect'. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when he asked me...

"So whats your next class i will be happy to escort you there"

His voice was just so dreamy, deep, strong but very kind. But i quickly stopped day dreaming to answer him.

"um oh i got PE, but you dont have to take me to it, i need to stop by my locker anyway" I really wanted to walk with him to PE but i had to go find Mel and talk about the soccer tryouts.

"Are you sure it no hastle for me, ive got PE aswell i could take you"

"No no you go ahead ill be fine"

"ok see you later"

"Yeah see ya later"

I am walking down the hallway, with Ian on my mind,he is just so perfect but he probably has a girlfriend or something though, he is just to perfect to be single. I make my way to my locker, then all of a sudden Mel comes running over all most knocking me down.

"WANDA"

"Mel you almost knocked me down"

"Sorry Jared told me you were looking for me"

"Oh yeah, i need to ask you two things"

"Go ahead we can talk while we walk to PE"

"Alright first what do they expect from us at try outs"

"Nothing really, just that you can play with skill, but tell me the real reason that you needed to talk to me"

"Um... i... uh...What is Ian O'Shea like?

"No NO NO, You cant like him he is a total player" Through the tone of her voice it sounded like she did not want me near him.

"Mel just trust me on this one i can handle myself"

"Alright lets just forget about this and get changed for PE"

We walk into the change rooms to get changed, as we walk all these girls start giving us glares but i just shake it off and start to change.

All of a sudden i start hearing these shrieks and screams. Mel and i put our head around the corner to see Jared and Ian are walking in.

"Mel im half changed i need to hide"

"Thanks for stating the obvious ,Your not the only one Wanda"

Before i could say anything Jared comes over and starts kissing Mel, I look around to see where Ian is and he is standing there looking at me i think he was checking me out but why would he be checking me out. Wanda think you in your sports bra and spandex shorts, thats why.

As i was drifting into ian world this blonde chic came running over screaming...

"IAN!, babe i missed you, i havent seen you all day. Where have you been?"

Wait what is this girl doing calling Ian babe. Why are the cute ones always taken? its not fair.

"Hey Lacey, i guess i have just been busy but i bet i can make up for it tonight though" Then Ian leaned in and kissed her. As they were kissing, I guess Mel and jared finally broke apart because Mel whispered "Lacey is one of his sluts for the week, Wanda he is no good, you should go out with the guy called burns he is really cool and funny.

"class, we are going to play a game of soccer today, but before we start i would like to introduce the girl Wanda Stryder. Wanda because your excellence in soccer at your old school you are going to be captain and because you dont know anyone Mel will be co-captain. Ian you will be captain for the other team. Alright Wanda and Mel you pick first."

"Alright pick Kyle first because if him and Ian are on the same team we are dead" Mel whispered in to my ear.

"Alright we pick... uh Kyle"

"Okay alright then you get Kyle then i get Jared" Ian said with humur in his voice.

"Pick Andy" whispered Mel.

"Andy"

"Uh Brandt"

"Wes, Wanda pick Wes"

"We pick Wes"

"Burns"

"Lily"

"Trudy"

"jodi"

"Sunny"

"Sharon"

"hahaha lucky last my beautiful Lacey"

"Shutup Ian you Should of picked me first" Lacey said as she stormed over to Ian team.


	4. Soccer

_**"Alright pick Kyle first because if him and Ian are on the same team we are dead" Mel whispered in to my ear.**_

_**"Alright we pick... uh Kyle"**_

_**"Okay alright then you get Kyle then i get Jared" Ian said with humur in his voice.**_

_**"Pick Andy" whispered Mel.**_

_**"Andy"**_

_**"Uh Brandt"**_

_**"Wes, Wanda pick Wes"**_

_**"We pick Wes"**_

_**"Burns"**_

_**"Lily"**_

_**"Trudy"**_

_**"jodi"**_

_**"Sunny"**_

_**"Sharon"**_

_**"hahaha lucky last my beautiful Lacey"**_

_**"Shutup Ian you Should of picked me first" Lacey said as she stormed over to Ian team.**_

As Lacey walked over to Ian's team, me and Mel could not contain our laughter. As we were laughing Lacey shot us glares which made us laugh even more.

"Alright girls that enough laughing, so can we now play a game of soccer."

We all ran onto the field, i was really nervous because they could be relly good compared to my old school. I was usually a striker when we played, but i was always a good runner and defender, so it it didnt really matter where they put me.

Before we began the teacher said we will not be playing with positions just for fun. She blew the whistle and the game started. Mel starts off with the ball and quickly passes it to me,i run down the sidelines dodging everyone. When i got close to the goals i quickly pass it to Kyle. He ran a bit closer to the goals but then Ian came over trying tosteal the ball so he quickly passed it back and i bicycle kicked it into the goals, and it went in. All of a sudden Mel comes running over and literally knocks me down while she hugs me.

When she is done hugging she yells to Ian

"SUCK ON THAT IAN, MY COUSIN IS A BITCH WHEN IT COMES TO SOCCER"

"haha very funny Stryder,the game is not over yet"

"just except your gonna lose"

"i will when i see it"

With that Mel stormed off to the other side of the field, so i followed her.

10 minutes later the game finshed and Mel and i's team one 2-1. So Mel went over to Ian and said

"what were you saying before, i think you said 'i will when i see it'."

'SHUT UP STRYDER"

########################################

**soccer tryouts**

"Alright ladies get in partners and run 5 laps of the field, while linking arms. Number one rule never leave your partner behind. ON YOUR MARKS AND GO, NOW NOW NOW WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY."

Me and Mel are running these laps very easily we are on our 3rd already. I think most of the girls are still on their 2nd. While we are running the boys soccer team runs onto the field shirtless. I watch them run out while we start our 4th i see Ian shirtless. He looks so cute all sweaty and tired. I could help but stare at him. While i am staring he looks directly at and smiles and waves so i smile and wave back. Then before i know it im on the groung holding my head "shit" i say. Mel starts talking in between her laughs "How ... do you ...run ..into a tree" "shutup Mel" I look over to Ian to see if he saw me and he did. Instead of laughing like the rest of the team he came over to see if i was okay.

"I'm sorry i shouldnt of distracted you" He said as i looked up up at him, i could see all the worry in his eyes.

"oh no its alright Mel should of told me"

"Oh no this is not my fault, you shouldnt of been looking at this jerk" she said with anger in her voice. With that she stormed away.

"Sorry about her" I said while holding my head.

"Dont worry, here i'll help you up" Ian said while holding his hand out

He pulled me up in one pull, like i was a feather. Well what do i expect have you seen the muscles on him.

"Thanks, i better get back to tryouts, bye"

"Yeah bye."

As i walk back i catch a few glares from girls, so i just wave to them with a cheesy and fake smile, which makes them turn around and walk away.

"Alright ladies lets start this tryout, Now get you asses out on the field"

Me and Mel run out onto the field together. She starts with the ball and passes it straight to me. I run down the sideline and dodge all the girls i get about halway down the field and i passed it to Lily, which she got closer to the goals and she passed it back to me and i side kick it into the goals. After i kick it i land on my side and get straight up but then i get knocked back to the ground by Mel.

"Good goal Wanda"

"Thanks now can you get off me"

"Oh sorry, Lets get back to the game"

And with that she ran off. I look to the bleachers to see the whole boys soccer team cheering me on. Then i see Ian still shirtless just staring at me, so i decide to wave and smile to him and he just does the same back which make me blush and then he laughs.

I get back to the game and this time the other team starts with the ball. So i atempt to steal it off them, which i did successfully, I dribble it down to the other side while kicking it through the other girls legs and retrieving the ball back, i think i confused them i bit by doing that. I pass the ball to Mel and she kicks it straight into the goals.

We walk up back into the middle of the field, but my shirt is getting to sweaty and is sticking to me, so i take it off to reveal my sports bra. I get a few whistles from the boys and a few glares from the girls but i just ignore them and get back to the game.

When we finish the game,the coach says that she will put the result on the board tomorrow. I was walking to the change rooms with Mel and we ran into Jared, Kyle and Ian, but of course Lacey was hanging off Ian's arm. As soon as Mel saw Jared they started kissing each other.

The first person to say something was Kyle.

"You were pretty hot out there, maybe you should come back to my place for us to celebrate one on one"

After he said that everyone started laughing.

"You know what Kyle that sounds pretty good" i said seductively.

Everyone stopped laughing and there faces were serious.

"Really" He said suprised

"Yeah, in your dreams Kyle" And with that i walked off to get changed. while i was walking i heard everyone start laughing again.


	5. Lacey

_**When we finish the game,the coach says that she will put the result on the board tomorrow. I was walking to the change rooms with Mel and we ran into Jared, Kyle and Ian, but of course Lacey was hanging off Ian's arm. As soon as Mel saw Jared they started kissing each other.**_

_**The first person to say something was Kyle.**_

_**"You were pretty hot out there, maybe you should come back to my place for us to celebrate one on one"**_

_**After he said that everyone started laughing.**_

_**"You know what Kyle that sounds pretty good" i said seductively.**_

_**Everyone stopped laughing and there faces were serious.**_

_**"Really" He said suprised**_

_**"Yeah, in your dreams Kyle" And with that i walked off to get changed. while i was walking i heard everyone start laughing again.**_

I started getting changed into my white girls lakers jersey, my black tights and my white converses. When I was done Lacey walked in.

"You better stay away from Ian"

"And if I dont"

"I will make your life a living hell"

"you can only make my life a living hell if I care"

"just stay away "

"Make me"

Then all of a sudden she stormed over and tryed to punch me in the face, but I quickly dodged her and grabbed her arm and let go of it. But before I knew it she punched me again and I fell to the floor. She had punched me right were I hurt myself running into the tree.

"STAY AWAY FROM IAN OTHERWISE THERE IS A LOT MORE COMING YOUR WAY."

"LIKE I SAID MAKE ME AND I DONT CARE IT WILL NOT EFFECT ME" with that she stormed out of the room. I got up and put my beanie on. I looked in the mirror to see that a black eye will probably form so I cover it with makeup.

I walk down the hall to my locker, when I get to my locker i see Lacey is glaring at me. I open my locker and maple syrup squirts me in the face, then these 2 idiots run past with feathers and throw them at me. I scream...

"UHH MY HAIR" I run down the hall crying while everyone is laughing at me.I run outside the the bleachers and I hide under them. About 5 mins later Ian comes over and sits next to me.

"I broke up with Lacey" he said as he sat down.

"Why " I was still crying.

"Because she is hurting you" he pulled my chin up, now our faces were centimeters apart.

"Why do you care" I say as i look into his beautiful sapphire eyes. Then he kissed me, our lips moving to the same pattern, then he deepens the kiss. He lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I let him, our tounges are now dancing together. As we kiss all this heat takes over my body, the beautiful tingling sensation is on my lips. His hands are slowly brushing through my hair, my hands are pulling him closer by the neck. After what seems for ever he pulls away and says...

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I meet you" he whispers as our foreheads are still touching. All I could do was giggle at that moment, which makes him smile.

"Now lets get you cleaned up"

"Okay" he picks me up against his chest which I only just realise that it is bare.

He walks us to his car and places me in the front seat. He jumps into the other side and starts the engine up.

"Where are we going" I ask him in a whispher.

"To clean you up"

"Yeah but where"

"Its a suprise"

With that the car trip was silent until we pulled up at his house.

"your house is a suprise" Maybe Mel is right, maybe he is a player.

"Haha yeah come on"

I followed him out of the car and into his house.

"I'll just get you a towel and you can take a shower, I'll ask my sister if you can borrow her clothes, just wait here"

"Um okay" When he ran upstairs I sat down on the couch. One minute later Kyle walk through the door.

"Oh so you were serious about my offer"

"No im here with Ian"

"Oh yeah he has moved on from Lacey to you. By the way Lacey said you deserved that, but I dont think you did" He said as he moved closer to me, but i got up.

"Please stop" I said, then Ian came downstairs and said ...

"Psss off man, and here you go the shower is upstairs first door to the right, actually I'll just show you"

"Okay" He walked me upstairs and gave me the stuff.

"I'll be in my room, so when your done just come in its just down the hall to the left"

"Okay thanks" I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off and hopped into the shower.

When I was done I changed in to the clothes that Ian had brought me. The shirt was a little big but it was good enough, the tights fighted me peferctly and i put my white convereses on.

I walked into Ians room to see him asleep, he looked so cute asleep. I walked over and tryed to wake him up.

"Ian wake up" I said as i shook him.

"uggh I'll be up in a minute Mum" He said half asleep.

"Ian its me Wanda" He opens his eyes and smiles.

"Thats a nice way to wake up from a nap"

I blush then giggle then he smiles and picks me up so I am on top of him. Then he kisses me. I pull away.

"Ian" I look at him in the eyes

"Hmm"

"I dont think this is a good idea"

"Don't worry about Lacey, I'll deal with her"

"It not Lacey, it's Melanie "

"oh''.


	6. Secrets and Dates

_**"Ian wake up" I said as i shook him.**_

_**"uggh I'll be up in a minute Mum" He said half asleep.**_

_**"Ian its me Wanda" He opens his eyes and smiles.**_

_**"Thats a nice way to wake up from a nap"**_

_**I blush then giggle then he smiles and picks me up so I am on top of him. Then he kisses me. I pull away.**_

_**"Ian" I look at him in the eyes**_

_**"Hmm"**_

_**"I dont think this is a good idea"**_

_**"Don't worry about Lacey, I'll deal with her"**_

_**"It not Lacey, it's Melanie "**_

_**"oh''.**_

**ONE DAY LATER**

I wake the sound of my phone going off. I quickly pick it up to see Ian has texted me.

**Ian: Good Morning, Beautiful.**

The text makes me smile.

**Wanda: Morning, I had fun yesterday,But seriously what about Mel.**

Ian and I had a brief disscusion about Mel, but we got no where, he wants to tell her but I dont want to, because she will get mad.

**Ian: We will keep it a secret and I will try and be nice to her, so when we tell her she wont be mad.**

**Wanda: Okay, I wont see you this morning though me and Mel have soccer practice this morning. Feel free to come watch.**

**Ian: Okay I might come down, sorry I have to get ready, bye beautiful.**

**Wanda: Okay bye.**

As I put down my phone Mel comes running in.

"Thank god your awake, which outfit should I wear today" She said holding two outfits.

"uhh the one with the blue top mels_outfit/set?id=114358439" **( the link to the outfit is in my profile)**

**"**Okay thanks dont forget we have practice this morning"

"yeah I know"

With that Mel leaves the room and I get changed, I put on winter/set?id=114132491 **( the link to the outfit is in my profile) **

and I leave my hair down. I put my soccer outfit in my bag, along with some hair elastics. I rush down the stairs and grab a piece of toast and run to Mels car which she is waiting in.

"Hi" I say almost out of breath.

"Hey, like your outfit" She says as she starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Thanks"

As she drives to the school she asks me...

" What happened with you and Lacey yesterday, I heard Ian broke up with her after she did something to you"

" Oh um... she kind of squirted me with maple syrup and threw feathers on me" I said a little embarrassed.

"OH MY GOD, I am going to kill that girl this morning"

" Please Mel l dont need you involved in this"

" Sorry but l am going to do whats right"

" just dont do anything stupid"

" Me stupid no never"

Her comment made us both laugh.

5 minutes later we pulled into the school and we headed for the change rooms to get changed in out soccer clothes. I changed into sport/set?id=114135416&lid=3371199 **( the link to the outfit is in my profile)**

When we were changed we started warming up. 5 minutes into the warm up I saw Ian sitting on the bleachers. He smiled at me and I smiled after that I could no keep my focus on the game. All I found myself doing is looking at Ian. After a while I think Mel notice because she came over and said...

"What are you doing, your playing horrible" Then she looked in the direction I was looking.

"Oh no, Wanda dont tell me you still have a crush on Ian"

"No I do not, Im just trying to figure out what he is doing here watching us"

"OMG how stupid are you Wanda he is trying to get you in his bed"

"No he is not"

"Wanda the O'shea boys are only interested in sex, and cute girls that want sex"

I was about to reply but coach said we were finished and told us to get changed.

When I was done, Ian was waiting for me. He walked over and said...

"Hey beautiful"

"Ian Mel will be coming out any second, you have to leave" I said panicking.

"Okay I'll leave just for you"

"Good, bye" And with that I shoved him down the hall.

"Bye" He said as he walked down the hall.

After he leaves I wait for Mel, who comes out a minute later.

We walk down the hall in silence. Finally she says

"We will go to your locker first"

"okay" that is all I say.

We arrived at my locker and I get my first 2 books out, Which is maths and science. Which is good because Ian is in both classes and Mel is not in any of them. I shut my locker to see Mel standing there with the biggest smile ever.

"Guess what I just got you a date with Burns!" she said.

"What!, why?" I say almost yelling at her.

"So we can double date and so Ian will stop staring at you, Ian never goes after girls that are taken, and why are you so angry"

" Because I dont like Burns, I find him very creepy, and I am not attracted to him in any way"

" Well too bad you are going out with him"

"uggh" With that i stormed off to class.


	7. Fights

_**We arrived at my locker and I get my first 2 books out, Which is maths and science. Which is good because Ian is in both classes and Mel is not in any of them. I shut my locker to see Mel standing there with the biggest smile ever.**_

"_**Guess what I just got you a date with Burns!" she said.**_

"_**What!, why?" I say almost yelling at her.**_

"_**So we can double date and so Ian will stop staring at you, Ian never goes after girls that are taken, and why are you so angry"**_

" _**Because I dont like Burns, I find him very creepy, and I am not attracted to him in any way"**_

" _**Well too bad you are going out with him"**_

"_**uggh" With that I stormed off to class.**_

I am walking to class with Mel running after me. I mean how could she set up a date without asking me? Does she really expect me to turn up and actually sit next to him? But that is at the least of my worries, should I tell Ian or should I just not go on the date? Uggh why is my life so complicated?

"Wanda wait up, I'm sorry." She yelled ,you could tell she was losing her breath.

"NO, I have to get to class" I yelled back.

"What, so you can go stare at Ian all class, you seriously need to get a life"

When she yelled that I had snapped, I ran over to her.

"You bitch, dont you dare say that to me. You actually use to listen to me before Jared, but now you are some love sick puppy that only cares about herself" I screamed.

With that she slapped me across the face, so I pounced on her. Now we are on the ground punching, kicking and slapping each other. She rolls over so that she is on top of me and punches me. After she punches I realise there is a whole bunch of people surrounding us. I decided to knee her in the stomach and then slap her in the face. She screams in pain.'

Then someone lifts me off her and throughs me into the lockers. Jared. There is a big crash noise as I hit the lockers and a yulp of pain from me. I see Mel glaring at me as Jared help her up. After Jared helps Mel up he comes up to me and slaps me. I yulp in pain and slowly fall to the ground.

"What is going on out here?" Shit! The Principal had just come out."Both Stryders in my office now! NOW!" He yelled. Both me and Mel got up and quickly went in his office without even looking at each other.

When we got to the office we sat on the comfy leather chairs.

"Well girls I am very dissappointed, you have gotten into fights before Melanie, but never physically just verbally and you Wanda, you had a perfect record. What happened out there you first Wanda" He said with dissappointment in his voice.

"Um...Well, Mel set a date up for me without asking,so I got annoyed and walked away. Then you tried to catch up but I said no,I have to go to class. But then she said for what so you can stare at the boy you like and I need to get a life. Then I walked over and called her a bitch and a love sick puppy. After I said that she slapped me and we got into a fight. And then Jared pulled me off her and slammed me against the locker and slapped me." I said.

"Mel do you have anything to add" He said to Mel.

"No, she said it all" She replyed.

"Okay then, It's all over a boy, who is the boy you like Wanda?" He said to me. Mel snorted after he said it.

"Um...uh..Ian..Ian O'shea" I said back.

"Oh...uh hu, We have had problems with him before with girls, like sleeping with them in the storage rooms and class rooms"

"Sounds like him" Mel snorted.

"Okay girls, you will both be helping with the prom set up as your punishment and Wanda since your in Ian class can you please send Ian up and please go at lunch to help with the prom set up girls."

We both said our okays and left.

#################################################################################

I got to the class room and everyone had smiles on their faces, I guess they all heard what happened.

"Good evening Ms Stryder" Said Mrs Gorman.

"Uh yeah...Um, The Principal wants you Ian..." I said

"UH...why?"He said being a smart ass.

"Something to do with girls and storage rooms" I said annoyed with him.

"Uh..oh" He said a little suprised, everyone started laughing and the guys were saying good job Ian.

As I to my desk Ian walks out.

**Ian's POV**

While I am walking to The Principal, I am very confused, I havent slept with a girl in a storage room since Lacey, which was at least a week ago, but seriously why now? Maybe Lacey told him, Wait no Wanda and Mel were just in his office maybe Mel told him, she only knows because Jared knows, but what would that have to with the fight they just had? Maybe Wanda told Mel about us and she overacted and said to The Principal that I slept with Lacey in a storage room. God everything always comes back and bites me on the backside.

I walked Into The Principal's and sat on the leather chair. One minute later he walked in.

"Ian" He nodded

"Jack" I nodded back to him.

"Alright, do you know why your here"

"No not that I know of"

"Well from the previous vist with Mel and Wanda, I learnt there is a crush developing with Wanda for you"

"And?"

"And, I know her parents very well and I would appreciate it if you would stay away and I know they would appreciate it if I made sure the O'shea boys stay away form her."

"You cant make me stay away"

"Yes I can,I am your step-father and I can make sure of it."

"Make me, Just because my Mum is engaged to a dick like you does not mean I have to listen to you. Your the one that split my parents apart and drove my dad to depression and made him kill his self, so dont acted like you own me" A few tears started to fall from my face.

"I love your mother more than that idiot did, I had reasons"

"I'm leaving"

"Ian get your ass back in here"

"No!" I yelled.

I got outside the school and hopped in my car, I was about to drive away but Jared came running over.

"Hey Ian, where you going?" He Yelled

"For a drive"

"Woah, man have you been crying?"

"A matter of fact, I have been. If you want to talk hop in"

"Um okay"


	8. The diner

**Wanda's POV**

After the class finished it was my mission to go find Ian and explain to him what happened. He would probably be so made at Jared for what he did to me.

I could not find him so I texted him.

**Wanda: Where are you Ian, I need to talk to you.**

It took him a while to reply, but he did.

**Ian: I'm out at the diner talking to Jared, I'll pick you up after school.**

**Wanda: What? Why arent you coming back? Are you mad at me? Did Jared tell you what happened earlier? Are you mad at him?.**

**Ian's POV**

Me and Jared are talking in the diner about my step father.

"Man, You gotta give him a chance" Jared said

He obviously does not know how hard it is to live under the same roof as that guy.

"Jared have you noticed I've changed since my mum and him have been together. I never use to sleep with every girl I go out with. He is a dick to Kyle and I". I told Jared.

"I know you have changed but-" Jared was cut of by the sound of my phone going off. I looked at my phone to see Wanda has texted me.

**Wanda: Where are you Ian, I need to talk to you.**

Why do we need to talk, dont tell me she wants to break up. It took me a while for me to reply because I wasnt sure what to say. But I came up with some words that did not make me sound so worried.

**Ian: I'm out at the diner talking to Jared, I'll pick you up after school.**

**Wanda: What? Why arent you coming back? Are you mad at me? Did Jared tell you what happened earlier? Are you mad at him?.**

What? what is she talking about, why would I be mad at her? What is she talking about did Jared tell me what happened and why would I be mad at him?

**Ian: What are you talking about?**

**Wanda: Oh, he didnt tell you. While me and Mel were fighting a crowd started to form and then he came running through the crowd and he threw me into the lockers and then slapped me across the face. Please dont be mad at him.**

**Ian: I am not mad, Im fucking angry. We will talk later, I just need to talk to Jared.**

**Wanda: Ian Please.**

I did not reply. How could she think I was not going to do anything. But i could not hit him because he did not know about me Wanda.

"Jared?" I said, with obvious anger in my voice.

"Whoah, Ian why are you so angry, man" He said a little suprised.

"Why did you hit Wanda?"

"Man, I know you have a crush on her, but she is a little bitch and know one messes with Mel without going through me"

"How do you know I have a crush on her?" I said a little suprised.

"Man, the way you look and at her, When you talk to her your so kind. You always smile when she looks your way and you pretty much go where ever she goes, Its a bit creepy seeing you like that, Its different cause thats not the way you usually act around a girl"

"Stop trying to change the subject Jared, you hurt her"

"She hurt Mel"

"And Mel hurt her, so she got double and dont forget the time Lacey hit her, so hasnt she been hurt enough."

"Ians got a crush" He said in an annoying voice.

"Shutup" I said getting very angrier

"How cute Ians blushing"

"Shutup" With that I had, had enough and I punched him.

He fell to the ground holding his hand over his eye. With that I stormed out of the diner to pick Wanda up.


	9. Caught

_**Sorry I have not updated in a while been busy with tennis and homework. Its a little short but I just wanted to publish something for you guys. SORRY. :(**_

**WANDA'S POV**

I sat on the curb about a block away from the school where Ian told me to meet him. I was a little nervous, I hope he did not hurt Jared he did nothing wrong he just stood up for his girlfriend.

About 5 mins later he pulled up in his car.

"Hey sorry Im a bit late, lot of traffic." Ian said, as I got into his car.

"Thats all right. Jared?" I questioned him.

"He got what he deserved"

"Ian! He did nothing wrong he stood up for his girlfriend"

"That girlfriend of his was your cousin and he slapped you, he hit a girl thats just wrong, Wanda." By the tone of his voice you could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I know its wrong to hit a girl Ian, but I just want this to blow over. Mel didnt speak to me for the rest of the day. At the end of the day I have to go home to Mel, Ian" A few tears started to run down my cheek.

All of a sudden Ian stopped the car and said.

"No dont cry, I promise it will blow over in a few days just give it time"

All I did was nod.

"Now come on lets go back to my place and atch a movie or something."

"Okay"

**15 Minutes later.**

When we got to Ians house, we went into his living room. I sat on the couch while he searched the movies.

"How bout this one it has a cute bear in it" Ian said

"No Ian I am not watching Ted"

"Fine then you choose and I will watch what ever you like.

"Okay then lets watch... A walk to remember" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "It's my favourite".

"Oh my god, this is gonna be a long moive"

I walk over to the couch and sit down on the opposite side of the couch to Ian.

"Isn't the girl suppose to cry into the guys chest" He said.

"I suppose so" I moved over so his arm was wrapped around me.

When the moive was finished I looked up at Ian. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Thank god thats over I almost fell asleep" He said with the most charming smile on his face.

"I loved it" I told him

"Just like you love me" He said pulling me onto his lap so I was facing him.

"Nah I love the moive more"

"Oh really" Then he brought his lips to mine and kissed me. Our lips were going in the same pattern. He was about to pull away but I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His hands were tracing up and my back. His hands stopped at the hem of my shirt, I could feel him playing with it. I felt his toungue trace my lips, asking for allowence and I accepted.

As were kissing, the door opened. We quickly pulled apart.

In walked the principal, Now I confused. I heard Ian mutter shit under his breath.

"Fancy meeting you here Ms stryder, especially on Ians lap panting for breath." The principal said with a angry look on his face.

"Oh..um..yeah I was just leaving" I said stuttering.

"Yeah,walk you out" Ian said while getting up.

As we were walking out I saw the Principal giving Ian a glare. When we got outside I gave Ian a questioning look.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you, he is gonna be my step-father and he told me to stay away from you cause he knows your parents some how." he answered"

"Thats alright, I had a lot of fun, but I should get going"

"Yeah okay bye"

"Bye"


	10. Dinner

**Ian's POV**

I walk back inside, To find Jack sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck was that for, you probably scared her off now" I yelled at him.

"I told you to stay away from her, she is sweet beautiful girl that I dont want you fucking around with"

"What makes you think I will listen to you"

"Her parents are coming tomorrow and they will be visting for dinner, so I dont want to be the one to tell them that you cant keep your hands off their daughter"

With that I stormed out of the house and went for a drive.

**Wanda's POV**

When I got home, I was about to go in my room but then I saw everbody sitting on the couch including my parents.

"Mum, Dad?" I said a little confused, there not ment to be here for a least another week.

"Wanda!" My mum said while running over to me to give me a hug. "I missed you so much"

"Mum, your suffocating me" I said trying to squirm out of her hug.

"Oh sorry I just missed you so much, and I have some good news"

"Really what is it?"

"Remember Eric, your ex-boyfriend, the one who had to move away and thats why you broke up."

"Um...yeah"

Then she moved a side, And there he was, He started walking towards me and when he got to me he kissed me, but I did not kiss him back.

"Wanda" My mum said. "He will be joining us tomorrow, at your principals house for dinner, He is a very good friend of ours. You might have already meet his step children Kyle and Ian."

"Um yeah I have"

"Alright then all your stuff is at our house."

**The Night Of The Dinner.**

I'm getting ready for tonights dinner, I'm really nervous I havent talked to Ian since the other night, And now Erics here and he thinks we are back together, But I dont love him anymore, I love Ian.

I am wearing a black and blue cocktail dress, with black heals and my hair in a high bun with two strands of hair hanging down.

"You look beautiful" I recognized the voice. Eric. I turned around and he was leaning against the door opening in his black suit.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"Come on lets go" he said taking my hand.

**15 mins Later..**

We arrive at Ians house, and my hands are shaking.

"Babe, everything alright?" Eric said a little concerned.

"Yeah, Im fine"

My mum knocks on the door, and Jack answers it.

"Hello, great to see you all again" He said with a creepy grin on his face.

"Great to see you Jack" My dad said as he man hugged him.

"You too, Dont just stand there come in, The wife and kids are in the kitchen preparing dinner" He says hugging my dad back.

We all walk in and now I am getting even more nervous. We walk into the dinning room to see Kyle setting the table. When Kyle see me, he smirks. Obivously Eric sees Kyle's smirk and grabs my hand and holds it tightly. Kyle's smirk turns to a glare. I look up at Eric to see he is smiling.

"Hey Ian, bring the food out, now there here" Kyle said

When Kyle said that I think my whole face lost its colour and he noticed.

"Dont worry sweatheart hurt you but your friend there might not make it home tonight" Kyle said obivously enjoying my nervousness.

Then Ian walked in with the food. He looked so hot wearing his grey suit. I loved how he left a few buttons undone to show his beautiful chest.

When Ian saw me he smiled but then he saw Eric and sent glares to him, Which made Eric smile. He set all the food down on the table and went back into the kitchen to get more food.

"Alright everyone please sit down while Ian and Kyle get the rest of the food". Mrs O'shea said.

We all sat down. When Ian placed the food in front of me he whispered to me.

"You look beautiful, Just wish you were sitting next to me"

When Ian said this Erics hand tightened around mine.

"Is there something going on between you and Ian" Eric whispers.

I look at Ian who is sitting across from us and he is sending glares to Eric.

"No" I say simply

"Why are Ian and Kyle glaring at me then"

"I dont know" I whisper back.

"I need to go to the bathroom" I say louder.

"Oh, Ian do you mind showing Wanda where it is?" Mrs O'shea questions

"No, Not at all"

With that he walks me to the bathroom.

"I know my way around here" I tell him.

"Yeah I know but they dont know that."He said. "I didn't know we broke up aswell"

"We didnt"

"Prove it"

With that I kissed him, but this was no normal kiss when our lips touch my whole body felt like it was on fire. He licked my bottom lipasking for permission which I accepted. He pinned me up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat. Eric. 


	11. The fight

_**Sorry this is really short but I really wanted to finish this part even though it is still incomplete, I wanted to write more.**_

**Wanda's POV**

Me and Ian quickly pulled apart.

"Um E-Eric what are you d-doing here? I asked stuttering

"I Came to see what was taking you so long, but now I know" He said annoyed "How could you kiss him when your with me, you have changed, you're a slut. You were cheating on me with a man whore"

"She is not a slut!" Ian said raising his voice, And stepping closer to Eric.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I" Now the two of them were in each others faces.

With that Ian had, had enough of this and pounced on Eric. They were now punching and kicking each other. Ian was obivously winning, It looked like Eric was about to cry.

"Ian get off him, please he's not worth it. Ian" I said to try and stop it.

All of a sudden everyone came running in.

"What the hell is all that nois-..., Oh Ian get off him, your hurting the poor boy" Mrs O'shea said with a cross of anger and concern in her voice.

But Ian just ignore her, So Kyle had to pull him off, It pretty much took all his strength just to pull them apart.

"He got what he deserved" Ian said as he got pulled up.

"What the hell happened here" Jack yelled, looking at me for the answer.

"Um... Uh" I coudnt answer, so Ian answered for me.

"He called her a slut and me a man whore"

My mum gasped.

"Why would you say that Eric" My dad said getting angry.

"Because he was kissing her and had her pined up against the wall" Eric answered.

"Ian how could you?" Mrs O'shea gasped.

"He stole what was mine"

Everyone turned to me which made me blush.

"Wanda? Is that true?" My mother asked.

"Um.. uh. Yeah mum it is true"


End file.
